L'Aigle Noir
by MissAryanaChan
Summary: Songfic sur la chanson de Barbara. Un garçon au bord d'un lac, qui en rencontre un autre.


**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Lancement d'une songfic sur "L'Aigle Noir" de Barbara, pas très clair, mais bon, vous êtes prévenus ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Personnages :** Luca et Natsume (désolée les yaoïstes : pas vraiment un pairing, "Friendship " j'ai mis ! )

**Rating :** K (c'est gentil, je vous dit)

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Tachibana Higuchi ! Cette histoire est en quelque sorte en dehors des mangas, je ne peux donc pas la placer réellement dans le temps...De quoi vous perdre encore plus, sorry ! ^^'

* * *

**_L'Aigle Noir_**

Il courait sans s'arrêter depuis plus d'une dizaine de minutes. Qu'importe ses jambes qui le brûlaient. Qu'importe ses bras nus qui brûlaient sous les assauts des branches sur sa route. Qu'importe son ventre qui lui criait qu'il avait mal.

Juste, courir encore un peu plus loin. Courir pour souffrir encore un peu plus fort et oublier.

Un éclat bleu apparut au milieu du vert des forêts nordiques de l'Académie et il lâcha prise. A deux pas du lac qui s'étendait devant lui, il posa les deux mains sur un arbre et se plia en deux de douleur, laissant ses cheveux blonds virevolter sous le vent de septembre. Lentement, il s'affaissa contre le tronc, tombant à terre, la tête rejetée en arrière.

Ses prunelles vert vif se cachèrent derrière ses cils, échappèrent un instant à la réalité.

Un bruissement retenti soudain, le forçant à sortir de sa rêverie. Posé sur une branche à quelques mètres de lui, comme tombé du ciel , quelqu'un l'observait. Le garçon blond se perdit dans les yeux couleur rubis du garçon au dessus de lui. Celui-ci le décocha un petit sourire railleur, encadré de multiples mèches couleur ébène. Ralentissant sa chute de ses mains fermement accrochées à la branche, il se laissa tomber avec une grâce infinie devant l'autre, toujours muet.

- C-r-é-t-i-n, lui murmura-t-il lentement, détachant chaque syllabe.

Luca déglutit, chercha ses mots, les perdit.

- ...Natsume ? réagit-il enfin.

Celui-ci pencha la tête sur le côté, tel un oiseau inquiet et prêt à s'envoler au moindre danger.

- Evidemment, à qui t'attendais-tu ? soupira le brun. Referme la bouche, tu vas gober une mouche.

Les joues de Luca prirent quelques couleurs, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de répliquer :

- Mais qu'est-ce que...

- ... je fais ici ? Je te le répète : Crétin. Tu es toujours près de ce lac quand il y a un problème, non ? Fais pas cette tête, ou je repars.

Le blond le dévisagea, silencieux. Non, Natsume n'était pas un de ces stupides moineaux qui s'envolent au moindre coup de vent, mais de ces aigles qui étudient votre regard, jusqu'à voir tout au fond de vous.

Bien sûr, il était heureux de le voir.

Bien sûr, il rêvait qu'ils retournent ensemble au pays d'autrefois, ce pays où il entendait Natsume rire quelque fois où ils regardaient le ciel et tentaient de cueillir des étoiles ,où ils étaient inséparables.

Bien sûr, il aurait voulu être faiseur de miracles et que tout redevienne comme avant.

Il sourit faiblement.

Un bruissement retenti soudain, et Lucas se réveilla. Ses cils rebroussèrent chemin, laissant la réalité le percuter plus durement qu'il n'aurait cru possible. Perdu, il regarda autour de lui, tendant les doigts à l'endroit oùNatsume se tenait quelques instants plus tôt.

Son poing se crispa un instant.

Natsume n'était plus là. Ni pour lui, ni pour personne. Pouf, disparu avec le vent. Depuis quand avait-il si mal ? Plus d'un an ?

Le blond creva le ciel de ses yeux, cherchant à faire ressortir le mirage qui bloquait la souffrance dans un coin de sa tête.

Mais les nuages n'étaient déjà plus là. Disparus aussi. Natsume était vraiment un oiseau, qui se jouait du vent et partait où bon lui semblait.

Quitte à tout abandonner derrière lui.

Dis, où es-tu ? pensa Luca.

Cette question étira ses lèvres d'un vague sourire tandis que ses ongles s'enfonçaient durement dans la terre, tentant d'échapper à la douleur qui déchirait sa poitrine.

Si les nuages avaient disparu avec lui, il ne pouvait pas pleuvoir.

Mais s'il ne pleuvait pas, qu'est-ce qui brûlait ses joues ?

* * *

_Un beau jour, ou peut-être une nuit,_

_Près d'un lac je m'étais endormie,_

_Quand soudain, semblant crever le ciel,_

_Et venant de nulle part,_

_Surgit un aigle noir,_

_Lentement, les ailes déployées,_

_Lentement, je le vis tournoyer,_

_Près de moi, dans un bruissement d'ailes,_

_Comme tombé du ciel,_

_L'oiseau vint se poser,_

_Il avait les yeux couleur rubis,_

_Et des plumes couleur de la nuit,_

_A son front brillant de mille feux,_

_L'oiseau roi couronné,_

_Portait un diamant bleu,_

_De son bec il a touché ma joue,_

_Dans ma main il a glissé son cou,_

_C'est alors que je l'ai reconnu,_

_Surgissant du passé,_

_Il m'était revenu,_

_Dis l'oiseau, ô dis, emmène-moi,_

_Retournons au pays d'autrefois,_

_Comme avant, dans mes rêves d'enfant,_

_Pour cueillir en tremblant,_

_Des étoiles, des étoiles,_

_Comme avant, dans mes rêves d'enfant,_

_Comme avant, sur un nuage blanc,_

_Comme avant, allumer le soleil,_

_Etre faiseur de pluie,_

_Et faire des merveilles,_

_L'aigle noir dans un bruissement d'ailes,_

_Prit son vol pour regagner le ciel,_

_Quatre plumes couleur de la nuit_

_Une larme ou peut-être un rubis_

_J'avais froid, il ne me restait rien_

_L'oiseau m'avait laissée_

_Seule avec mon chagrin_

_Un beau jour, ou peut-être une nuit,_

_Près d'un lac, je m'étais endormie,_

_Quand soudain, semblant crever le ciel,_

_Et venant de nulle part,_

_Surgit un aigle noir,_

_Un beau jour, une nuit,_

_Près d'un lac, endormie,_

_Quand soudain,_

_Il venait de nulle part,_

_Il surgit, l'aigle noir..._

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Je suis prête à faire la danse des reviews (remasteurisation de la danse de la pluie). Oui je menace.

J'ai rajouté les paroles de la chanson de Barbara, pour ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas (sait-on jamais), je n'ai pas tout réutilisé.

Je me rends compte en relisant que l'on peut voir plus que de l'amitié, surtout si l'on lit entre les lignes et que l'on connaît bien les paroles (Je pense ici au couplet :, que l'on peut adapter version humaine et impliquerait plus de contact que je n'en ai laissé voir dans la fic )

_De son bec il a touché ma joue,_

_Dans ma main il a glissé son cou,_

_C'est alors que je l'ai reconnu,_

_Surgissant du passé,_

_Il m'était revenu _

et donc, vous êtes libres de voir ça comme vous le voulez !

J'ai également laissé de côté l'interprétation que beaucoup donnent à cette chanson, c'est-à-dire l'inceste, car ça ne tenait pas vraiment la route sur ce que j'avais prévu...(mais alors vraiment pas, cessons d'imaginer)

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Natsume ? Pourquoi ne pas donner plus d'informations ?

Parce que je n'en ai strictement aucune idée, et que pour finir sur une phrase poétique :

Même si je sais ce qui est arrivé, avant d'être mon histoire, c'est la votre.

Et sur ce, à bientôt j'espère !


End file.
